


Sonnenscheinküsse

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Summer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor und Abby machen ein Picknick - einfach ein bisschen sommerlicher Kitsch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnenscheinküsse

Als Connor aufwachte, fühlte er sich irgendwie orientierungslos. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Na gut, er befand sich definitiv zu Hause in seinem eigenen Bett, das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Doch warum hatte er den Eindruck, dass hier etwas ganz und gar falsch war?  
Die Antwort auf diese Frage fand er, als er sich schlaftrunken aufrichtete und sein Blick auf den Wecker fiel. _Mist!_ Er hatte verschlafen. Beziehungsweise der Wecker, dessen Leuchtziffern ihn nun so hämisch anstrahlten, hatte ihn nicht geweckt. Warum denn das? Und warum hatte Abby, die doch jeden Morgen mit ihm zum ARC fuhr, dann nicht wenigstens versucht, ihn wachzubekommen? So tief würde er wohl nicht geschlafen haben! War sie denn etwa ohne ihn zur Arbeit gefahren?  
„Abby? Hallo? Bist du noch da?“ _Wehe, wenn nicht ..._ , murmelte er leise zu sich selbst, bevor er sich aus dem Bett begab. Bevor er noch einmal rufen musste, näherten sich auch schon leichte Schritte der Tür und Abby trat schwungvoll ein. Sie trug ein weißes, luftiges Sommerkleid, was an ihr gänzlich ungewohnt aussah, aber nicht schlecht, ganz und gar nicht. Doch bevor er in diesem Anblick versinken konnte, fiel ihm der Grund seines morgendlichen Schreckens wieder ein: „Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt, wieso sind wir nicht im ARC? Ist heute mal wieder ein Feiertag, den ich verpasst habe?“ Dies war tatsächlich schon ein mal vorgekommen, doch wer hunderte Dinosauriernamen auswendig konnte, musste sich nicht auch noch sämtliche Feiertage in Großbritannien merken, so lautete Connors Devise.  
„Nein, nein!“ Abby musste lachen. „Ich habe spontan entschlossen, dass wir uns an einem so schönen Sommertag mal frei nehmen können, das ARC ist auch schon informiert. Heute können mal andere die Welt retten, wir haben etwas viel Besseres vor!“  
Connor wusste noch nicht ganz, wie er das finden sollte – ein freier Tag, klar, gerne! Aber ganz London und die Welt hilflos sich selbst überlassen? „Was haben wir den Besseres vor?“, fragte er zögernd.  
Abby strahlte. „Wir machen ein Picknick!“  
Ok, eine Picknick war wirklich etwas besonders Tolles, also widersprach Connor auch gar nicht, sondern machte sich daran, möglichst schnell zu duschen und in ein Picknickoutfit zu schlüpfen.

Als er in die Küche kam, hatte Abby schon einen Picknickkorb gerichtet und war zum Abmarsch, beziehungweise zum Abfahren bereit. Sie gingen aus der Wohnung und wandten sich gen Hyde Park.  
In dieser grünen Oase Londons angekommen breitete Connor die weiche weiße Decke aus und Abby öffnete den Korb mit all den Leckereien. Es gab, natürlich, Sandwiches, dazu frische rote Erdbeeren und, um den Tag ganz besonders zu machen, einige Flaschen gekühlten spritzigen Apfel-Ciders.  
„Wow, das ist ja richtig edel!“, freute sich Connor und Abby schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Naja, es ist kein Champagner, aber ich hatte schon Lust, ein wenig feierliche Stimmung zu machen.“  
„Ähm...nur so als kleine Frage: Was feiern wir denn?“ Schon schaute Connor wieder erschrocken, dachte schon, er hätte ein wichtiges Ereignis verpasst. Also, sein Geburtstag war nicht, auch nicht Abbys ...  
Die hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und konnte ihn beruhigen. „Nichts Bestimmtes – einfach nur, dass Sommer ist.“  
Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und schaute in den blauen Himmel, Connor hingegen sah sie an und konnte und wollte den Blick nicht abwenden. Das weiße Kleid umrahmte ihre Gestalt auf ungewohnte Weise und so wenig er auch die sonstige lässig gekleidete Abby nicht missen wollte, war das auch unglaublich schön.

Er riss sich aus den Träumereien und lies seinen Blick über die mitgebrachten Köstlichkeiten schweifen. Nach kurzem Überlegen griff er in die Schüssel mit den Erdbeeren. „Mund auf!“, kommandierte er und Abby gehorchte, auch wenn man sehen konnte, dass sie nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrückte.  
Connor zielte, warf – und die Beere steuerte auf Abbys Nase zu, prallte ab und kullerte über die Picknickdecke. „Das war nix, aber jetzt klappt es bestimmt!“ Diesmal traf er ihre Stirn. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen seufzte er schließlich enttäuscht. „Na gut, dann gebe ich wohl auf! Aber ich ziele bestimmt nur so unsicher, weil ich heute noch nichts gefrühstückt habe!“, brachte er mit größtmöglicher Überzeugungskraft in der Stimme vor.  
Dann machte er sich daran, die umhergekugelten Erdbeeren wieder aufzusammeln, wobei er sich, unwillkürlich oder nicht, so manches Mal dicht über Abby lehnen musste. Die betrachtete das Treiben eine Weile, doch schließlich musste er sie die Arme um seinen Hals legen. Halb zog sie ihn, halb sank er hin und dann versanken beide zusammen in einem Kuss, der zwar noch nicht nach Erdbeeren schmeckte, aber nach Sonnenschein.


End file.
